Taiyo
by Hoko
Summary: Izuku struggles to control his incredible powers while his classmates and teachers all think that he is quirkless. This will be his journey to becoming who he has always wanted to be, to protecting those who can’t do it themselves. (?OFA)(OP!Izuku)(Izukux?)


Izuku may have only been 8 years old but he clearly understood that people were not created equal. He was much more intelligent then he let on as to not make people who weren't as intelligent as him, even more hateful towards him. He kept his grades just below his class's first place score holder Katsuki Bakugao as to not enrage the deranged child.

Sighing he thought about how undeserving he was of his 'quirklessness' and how Bakugao was just as undeserving of having his quirk. ' _The most villainous person I've ever met had the most impressive quirk in the entire school while I'm one of the most noble and I can't even use mine in public.'_ Sighing Izuku walked up the stairs to his and his mothers apartment.

"I'm home." He said loud enough to be heard by his mother but not a yell. Taking off his shoes at the door and setting his bag down he started toward his room to practice with his quirk.

"Hello honey, please be careful ok? I don't want to have to pay for any damages to the building." She said with a chuckle making a small joke but also meaning all of it. She knew how destructive he could be and really didn't want to spend all of their money on repairs.

"I will. I'm not going to be long, I'm going to go running later if that's ok?" He asked giving a small smile up at his mother.

Smiling back down at her son she crouched to reach his level and gave him a small hug, "Alright, but be careful, you don't want people to see your quirk do you?" She said as a joke not entirely understanding why her son was hiding his quirk, she thought it was an amazing ability.

"I will and don't worry I'll be back for dinner." He said as he walked up the stairs to his room to change into his workout clothes.

Walking out of his room he was wearing a deep red hoodie and grey sweatpants with his favorite red running sneakers. Walking towards the door he put in his earbuds to listen to music while he ran. Opening the door and walking out he closed it behind him before jumping over the railing on the wall that went around the entire apartment complex. Falling for 5 stories you would expect someone to be scared and start screaming but Izuku was completely calm and landed softly on the ground.

Standing up from his crouched landing position he started to jog at a moderate pace in no particular direction. As he started to get further and further from his home he started to pick up speed until he was sprinting too fast for the naked eye to pick up as a person. He slowed down and screeched to a halt when he reached a once beautiful beach that was now piled with garbage and waste.

Sighing as he walked down the cement steps onto the sand of the beach he walked up to the mountians of garbage and laid his hand on it. Closing his eyes and slowing his breathing, he tried to draw as little of his power as he could. But, it did not go as planned.

 **~BOOM!!!~**

There was an immense wave of heat that rocketed out from Izuku, melting and incinerating everything around him. The force of the heat blasted the sand at his feet away from him forming a crater that melted and rehardened into glass. The trees in the distance caught fire because of the sheer heat that he let out.

Opening his eyes again he sighed as he looked at the destruction that he had caused unintentionally. Looking down at his hands, his fingers were now on fire halfway to the knuckle. But that fire wasn't like the normal orange flames, they were a dark gray almost black color.

Walking up to the flaming trees he placed his hands on their trunks before the fire completely disappeared. Looking down at himself he sighed as he saw that he had destroyed more of his clothes because of his quirk. His hoodie was just gone, he had melted it off just like he did to the last one. His pants were thankfully just long enough to reach his knees and his shoes had somehow survived.

Beginning to walk home he put his music back on and begun running home too fast for anybody to see him. But they could see that trail of black fire that he was leaving in his wake. As he made it to the stairs that led to him and his mothers apartment he looked at his feet to see that they were also alight with his black fire.

' _God, the sun really sucks.'_ That was it, that was his quirk. 'Amaterasu' The sun. He could generate and control the heat of the sun and manifest them as flames if he chose to. But his control over his quirk was bad, very bad. He'd been trying to hone his control but doing so in secret is incredibly difficult if you have a quirk like his and trying it inside was like setting off a bomb in his own home.

Walking up that stairs to their apartment he walked in and called out again. "I'm home." He said loud enough to be heard but not quite a yell. Kicking off his shoes and walking further into his apartment he saw his mom in the kitchen with her back toward him cooking dinner.

"Hey honey, how was your run?" She asked without turning to look at him.

"It was pretty good I guess but I did use my quirk and ended up blowing my clothes off again." He said while walking towards his room to change into clothes that weren't melted.

Walking back down into the kitchen he saw that the food was on the table and his mother sitting on one end of the table with her food in front of her.

Sitting down at the table he thought of how to say this as to not upset her somehow. Sighing after deciding that just telling her would be the best option he mentally prepared himself.

"Mom, I'm gonna start practicing my quirk every chance I get and I mean everyday and all day on weekends. Until I can control it perfectly, I can't use it in public without possibly hurting somebody. I need to be able to control it and I also wanted to think of some more ways for me to use it." He said looking her in the eyes with a serious expression on his face.

Chuckling his mother looked at him with a small smile. "Finally. I knew you would tell me this eventually so I've been ready for this for a while. I'm perfectly fine with it, just be careful and don't hurt yourself while doing this." She said standing from her chair and walking around to Izuku and giving him a motherly hug squeezing him tightly.

"I will. I'm gonna be the best hero possible." He said hugging her back and giving a small smile as well.


End file.
